


Successful Harvest

by Tori_Jeagers



Series: Mas' Life in Stardew Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Jeagers/pseuds/Tori_Jeagers
Summary: Mas harvests his first crops.





	Successful Harvest

Mas felt like he was swimming in a field of green.

That may as well be true, as the tall leaves of his crops nearly reached his hips. The parsnips he'd planted using the seeds gifted by Mayor Lewis had grown well under Mas' care. Now, there was an entire field covered in the root crop.

These parsnips were the very first thing he'd ever grown, aside from the little sunflower Mas had planted as a kindergartner.

He had devotedly watered the 'snips every day, planting them in neat little rows. The man even provided a scarecrow guardian to protect his new field from avian predators.

Kneeling down, Mas grasped the first of the fully grown parsnips at the base of its leaves, where they connected to the root. He tugged firmly, dislodging the crop from its dirt home.

Looking the vegetable over, Mas found that it was fairly average, as far as parsnips went. It wasn't marred by pest bites, nor any form of rot. Mas placed the veggie into his bag, then began to uproot the rest of his field.

By the end, Mas' first harvest yielded a bounty of healthy parsnips, most of which were of average quality. Some, though, were pristine. Better than any 'snip Mas had seen in the stores.

Staring down at the pile of vegetables, Mas felt a surge of pride swell up in his chest.

It suddenly hit him. 

This was his first harvest. 

These were the very first crops he'd ever grown.

He did it. He was officially a farmer.

Mas felt as though his grandpa would be proud of him. Grandpa would have been proud of Mas for just trying, but the fact that he was successful would have made things even better.

Now he had to decide the fate of all these parsnips.

After some deliberation, Mas decided that he'd sell all but the two best parsnips. Just in case they were needed.

It took several trips to the sales box, but at last, Mas was able to place all the parsnips he intended to sell.

With that done, and nothing of substance left on the farm, Mas set aside his tools and went to town.

Once there, he made a beeline inside Pierre's Shop.

Opening the door, the overhead bell tinkled merrily, and Pierre's voice called in greeting from the back of the shop.

Mas returned the greeting and headed to the rack of springtime seeds. Looking over the prices, he decided it'd be best financially to go with more parsnip seeds. They were the cheapest seeds, and they grew the quickest, allowing him to save more to afford other seeds later on.

Mas took his handful of seed packs and set them on the counter. The two men shared some pleasantries as Pierre rand him up. Mas paid quickly before heading back to the farm.

Mas was able to till the soil of his field quickly, prepping the soil for the new seeds.

He planted the new cluster of seeds and watered them. 

Stepping back, Mas looked at his field, excited and looking forward to another successful harvest.


End file.
